


House of Naughtiness

by ChocolateCookieCream



Series: Anna's Adventures Series [3]
Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Clothed Sex, Doggy Style, F/F, Facials, Femslash, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Intersex, Kissing, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: When Patricia returns to her room and catches Nina in an awkward moment that involves pictures of herself, she decides to show her roommate something better than pictures on a phone. PWP. Very M-rated smut. Femslash. Intersex. G!P Nina x Patricia.
Relationships: Nina Martin/Patricia Williamson
Series: Anna's Adventures Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825564
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	House of Naughtiness

Before Patricia knocked on the door to check if her roommate, Nina, had returned…she heard quiet moaning.

She paused in the hallway and listened carefully. The sound was definitely coming from her room. Patricia was worried that whoever it was, a woman judging by the sound, was in distress. The moaning sounded muffled like the person was trying to not be heard. Her first thought went to Nina being in some kind of trouble. She reached for the door handle, ready to barge in and bust some heads if need be.

''Oh fuck…''

Patricia froze once again. That definitely was Nina and it didn't sound like she was in distress. On the contrary, it sounded like she was enjoying herself. Upon realizing what she was listening to, a mischievous grin grew across Patricia's face. She couldn't believe her luck that she had stumbled upon hearing Nina enjoying herself. However, it wasn't enough for her to just listen to Nina's moans, she wondered if she could sneak a little peek at what Nina was doing exactly. As quietly as she could, she grabbed the door handle and gently opened the door. She peered through the small crack, hoping that she would be able to see Nina from where she stood.

To say that she had a perfect angle would be an understatement.

Nina was kneeling on the bed with her front facing the door. Patricia remained hidden because if Nina's eyes weren't closed, they were glued to her phone that she held in her hand. Her other hand was preoccupied stroking her massive and thick cock which was already glistening with pre-cum. Patricia was breathless as she gazed at her roommate's incredible length. It wasn't a secret amongst the team of Sibuna that Nina was Intersex. She was their friend no matter what. But that didn't mean Nina was going to show off to everyone. Patricia was one of the lucky few to have seen what Nina was packing. She bit her lip and felt her heart racing as she watched Nina's hand pump her shaft.

''Fuck…'' Nina moaned, jerking her cock faster and harder. It was easy to see that she was getting closer. Whatever, or whoever, she was gawking at on the phone was certainly having an effect on her. ''Patricia.''

Patricia flinched and almost slammed the door shut. She feared that she had been caught. But Nina kept stroking her cock and hadn't looked up to see her roommate watching her. Patricia looked on in confusion. Then it suddenly hit her.

She burst through the door. ''Are you looking at me?''

Nina almost fell off the bed. She heard the swinging door hit the wall. Her face was red and Patricia didn't know if it was out of embarrassment or because of how heated she was while masturbating. Nina's mouth flapped open like a fish. She didn't know what to say. She hastily tried to cover herself, which proved near impossible with how massive her cock was. During her frantic rush, she dropped the phone off the bed and that's when Patricia pounced. She grabbed the phone and looked to see what was getting Nina so excited.

''Patricia, I swear I can explain everything…''

Nina's pleas were falling on deaf ears as Patricia looked at the picture. Just as she thought, it was an enticing picture of herself sprawled on her bed wearing red lingerie. But that wasn't all. Nina had a wide array of raunchy pictures of Patricia saved to her collection. Each one becoming lewder than the last. The final picture was one of Patricia topless, pushing out her chest to the camera to emphasis her huge breasts. Patricia recognized all of these pictures. She had taken them herself and had uploaded them to a site that she didn't think anyone from the House of Anubis knew about.

She looked up at the still flustered Nina. ''You go on CamsForFans?''

Nina thought about playing innocent. But she had no idea how long Patricia had been watching her, a thought that made her harder, so there was no point in lying to her roommate. She sighed. ''Alright, you got me. I swear I didn't know you were on the website. I was just browsing through it when I recognized you from one of the pictures.''

Patricia smirked. She had been a content creator on the website CamsForFans for almost a year now and had developed quite the following. All she had to do was upload sexy pictures of herself and earn revenue from subscribers who paid to follow her. It was a good way for her to get some cash on the side and gain more confidence in her body. She did always wonder who might check out the sight and find her. She never would have guessed that Nina would be one of her followers. And she was a devoted one judging by how many pictures of Patricia she had in her basket.

As she investigated Nina's profile, she noticed something. ''I'm the only one you're following?''

Nina nodded. ''It's no competition between you and the rest.''

Patricia was trying to hide a genuine smile. Her eyes glanced downwards noticing a prominent bulge under the blanket that Nina was using to cover herself. If Patricia hadn't seen Nina in action a few moments ago, she would have doubted it to be real. She felt like she had struck gold.

Nina looked down and saw this too. Her blush brightened. ''Can I have my phone back? I'm so sorry. If you want me to unsubscribe, I'll do it.''

''You've only just started following me,'' Patricia said. ''You haven't paid the subscription fee yet?''

''No.''

Patricia nodded and handed the phone back to Nina. ''Okay, unsubscribe right now.''

Although she surprisingly didn't sound angry, Nina didn't want to take any chances. She took her phone back and begrudgingly started the process of unsubscribing from Patricia's profile. Even though she was preventing herself from paying for anything, she somehow felt like she was being ripped off. As she did that, Patricia walked over to the door. At first, Nina thought she was about to leave, but instead, Patricia closed it before walking back over to her.

When Patricia was standing at the edge of the bed, Nina showed her the phone. ''Done.''

''Good,'' Patricia said before taking the phone from Nina's hand and setting it down on the nightstand.

Nina didn't know what was going on. Patricia was advancing closer with a seductive look in her eyes. She was burying herself deeper into the blanket, fearing that Patricia was about to do something like throwing her through the wall. Patricia slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. Her eyes kept flickering down to the tent in the blanket caused by Nina's erect cock. Suddenly, Patricia grabbed the blanket and pulled it away, exposing Nina. Her roommate's cock sprang into view, standing at a very impressive length of what Patricia guessed to be just over 10 inches.

''What are you doing?'' Nina gasped.

''Finishing what you started.''

Before Nina could comprehend what was happening, Patricia grasped Nina's cock, barely able to get her fingers around the thick girth. A startled and aroused groan slipped out of Nina's mouth. Patricia wasted no time stroking Nina's cock, moving slowly at first before quickening her pace.

''Which was your favorite picture of mine?'' Patricia purred, pumping Nina's cock faster and harder.

Nina couldn't breathe, never mind talk. She threw her head back and let out a moan of pleasure as Patricia worked her cock. Patricia's palm brushed over the tip, rubbing the pre-cum up and down the shaft, getting it nice and slick. Her back arched and she started to thrust her hips, matching the time of Patricia's hand moving so that her roommate could stroke every inch of her length.

Patricia could see that Nina was having difficulty forming coherent words, so she decided to help. With her free hand, she undid the buttons to her top and popped them off one after the other. She was thankful for the summer heat because that meant she had refused to wear a bra for today. When she pulled her shirt open, she thought that Nina's eyes were going to burst out of their sockets. She kept her shirt on, but let her breasts be free. Patricia shook her body to let them sway. After doing that, she could feel Nina's cock throbbing in her hands.

''Were you looking at pictures of my tits?'' Patricia purred. She reached underneath to start playing with Nina's massive balls, fondling them and giving them a playful squeeze.

Nina jerked and cried out in pleasure. ''Yes, I was.''

''I bet you were wishing you could reach out and touch them,'' Patricia said as she leaned forward. ''What would you have done? What were you thinking about doing to them?''

It was only when Patricia slowed down with the handjob that Nina was finally able to regain some form of composure and gather her thoughts. However, all those thoughts were just coming back to tell her how much better Patricia's hand was compared to hers. She glanced at Patricia's lips, daring to dream how they would feel wrapped around her cock. Patricia must have noticed her staring because she further teased her by licking her lips. Nina let out a throaty grunt and then her eyes fell down to Patricia's breasts. The pictures she masturbated to, no matter how high quality they were, paled in comparison to the real thing. She pushed away any sign of hesitation. She wanted to experience them for real.

''I was thinking about having your big tits wrapped around my cock.''

Nina wasn't sure if she pulled off dirty talk convincingly, but she thought it would be worth a try at least once.

Patricia's wicked grin widened. ''Lie back.''

Already panting, Nina did as instructed, and rested her head on the pillow at the end of her bed, giving Patricia enough space to move up. She was still stroking her cock. The wet sounds of her hand moving up and down the long shaft bounce off the walls. Patricia lowered her head between Nina's legs. She took a moment to admire her roommate's length. She'd never seen one so thick and long before. A part of her wondered if it would even be able to fit inside her mouth. There was only one way to find that out.

She gave the underside a long lick from the base all the way to the tip, earning delightful moans from Nina. Patricia swirled her tongue around the head, getting a little taste of Nina as her pre-cum leaked out of the slit. Nina gasped loudly when she felt Patricia lock her lips around the head, sucking gently. Patricia could feel the cock pulsing against her lips. She bobbed her head up and down, trying to take as much as she could and get the shaft wetter. It didn't take long for her to feel the tip hit the back of her throat. She gagged but didn't stop sucking Nina's cock. She almost wanted to forget about Nina's request and just continue with the blowjob, but she could tell by the way Nina was thrusting in her mouth that she was getting impatient for the main event.

Patricia pulled back from Nina's cock. A thick strand of saliva connected her lips with the tip. She scooped up the saliva and then used that to lubricate her cleavage. She rubbed her chest, getting her boobs all wet and ready. Nina looked at her lustfully.

''Are you ready to fuck my tits?'' Patricia cooed, grasping Nina's shaft with both hands and stroking her.

''Please,'' Nina begged. ''I don't know how much longer I can last.''

''Did you cum earlier?''

Nina shook her head. ''No, I was getting close before you arrived.''

''Then you should have plenty for me.''

Patricia guided Nina's cock to her breasts, sliding it between her slippery cleavage. Nina groaned and clutched the bed sheets tightly as Patricia began to bounce up and down on her shaft. Her roommate's boobs felt so soft and bouncy rubbing against her length. She was doing her best not to cum yet. She wanted this feeling to last forever if possible.

Where was an elixir of life when she really needed it?

Patricia tilted her head down, expecting to see Nina's cock smothered between her breasts. However, she was surprised to see the head not only poking out of the top but also still able to reach her mouth. It was quite a pleasant shock. She opened her mouth and sucked on Nina's cock once again. Nina threw her head back and thrust her hips upwards, fucking Patricia's tits and her mouth at the same time. She tried to keep moving at a decent pace, but the sensation of being pillowed between Patricia's breasts and also having her suck her had made it difficult for Nina to remain poised and in control.

Nina listened to each wet clap created by Patricia's breasts smacking against her as she thrust her cock. Patricia pushed her breasts together harder, really squeezing Nina's cock. This earned more moans of approval from the American. Patricia's saliva oozed down Nina's shaft, further lubricating her breasts and making it easier for Nina's cock to slide up and down. Patricia couldn't believe that a decent amount of Nina's length could fill her mouth whilst being smothered by her breasts. How she was able to keep her penis hidden from everyone else was beyond her.

Nina bit down on the blanket to suppress her moans. She didn't want anyone else walking in the room and ruining this moment, but she couldn't stay quiet, especially as she felt herself getting closer to her climax.

''I'm gonna cum!'' She moaned, reaching down towards Patricia.

Patricia slapped Nina's hand away and sank her head down as far as she could go. Nina's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her back arched up as she finally exploded. Instantly, Patricia's mouth was full of Nina's hot and sticky cum. She began to swallow as much as she could. But Nina kept cumming. Soon, it was too much for her to take at once so she pulled her head back to catch her breath. Nina kept firing thick strands and watched as it splattered all over Patricia's face and cleavage. She tried to apologize but couldn't find her words. Patricia kept grinning wildly as she licked at whatever was within reach, cleaning up Nina's mess until she was finally done.

As Patricia moved back to wipe her eyes, Nina sat up and was panting heavily. When Patricia opened her eyes, she could see Nina's cock was still hard and twitching. It seemed like her roommate had the stamina to match the size.

''That was fun,'' Patricia said.

Nina sat breathlessly and couldn't hold back a laugh. ''I'll say. I'm sorry about the…'' she gestured to Patricia's face.

Patricia shrugged and sucked a bit of cum that she had scooped up off her finger. ''That's the best part.''

Hearing Patricia's nonchalant tone coupled with her dirty talk had Nina hardening instantly. ''You've done this before?''

''Not with someone with a penis,'' Patricia said. ''Joy is quite the squirter.''

Nina's eyes bulged. Her heart raced at the thought of Patricia and Joy being passionate together. She could barely handle Patricia's hotness, if the two of them had her in a room with them, she was sure she would melt into a puddle.

After cleaning herself up, Patricia sat on the bed and lifted her leg up. She reached underneath her skirt and had Nina choking on air when she saw her pull her panties down her leg. She left them dangling on her ankles, teasing Nina for a few more seconds before kicking them away.

''Skirt on or off?'' Patricia asked.

By now, Nina was rock-hard once again. She gulped and smiled bashfully. ''Skirt on.''

''Naughty minx,'' Patricia said and then spread her legs, giving Nina a chance to see her pussy underneath her skirt. There was a thick bush of hair around Patricia's most intimate area, which was already glistening with arousal.

''Takes one to know one,'' Nina replied as she climbed on top of Patricia.

Patricia laid her back on the bed, shuffling over so that her head wasn't dangling off the edge. She spread her legs wide open for Nina. The two of them locked eyes as Nina grabbed her cock and pressed the tip against Patricia's pussy, running it up and down and from side to side. Patricia moaned with anticipation. She gazed up at Nina and caught her smiling down at her. It amazed her how someone could look so innocent and devilish at the same time. As she stared at Nina's lips, a thought crossed her mind and it looked like Nina had a similar idea.

At the exact moment that Nina thrust her hips forward and entered Patricia, their lips crashed together.

Patricia locked her legs around Nina, pulling her in closer as she moaned against her roommate's lips. She ground her hips against Nina, trying to get used to the immense size that was inside of her. Nina kept pushing, slowly reaching deeper into Patricia before she was finally fully inside. The two stayed like this for about a minute. Their lips never parted. The kiss started soft and then became more passionate as the seconds passed. Nina felt brave and pushed her tongue inside of Patricia's mouth to explore. Patricia retaliated by sucking on Nina's tongue.

When they finally stopped to catch their breath, Patricia only had two words for her roommate.

''Fuck me!''

Nina didn't need to be told twice. She pulled her cock back, watching the length gradually appear before she stopped with the head still inside of Patricia. When she thrust back inside, a long moan rolled out of Patricia's mouth. Her wetness was already leaking onto Nina's cock. Nina kept the pace slow, moving at a steady tempo so that she didn't overwhelm Patricia too quickly. Once she was sure that Patricia was getting used to her size, she started to quicken her speed. She put more force behind her thrusts, slamming her hips against Patricia and earning more moans from them both.

''How are you so big?'' Patricia moaned, clawing Nina's back and pulling her down on top of her. ''It's so good!''

Nina glowed with pride hearing Patricia's words. The only sound that was better was the wet sounds of their bodies colliding and the sharp gasps of pleasure slipping out of Patricia's mouth with every deep thrust inside of her. It didn't take long before Nina got the courage to really fuck Patricia hard. She pounded into her roommate relentlessly. Patricia's breasts bounced and swayed with every hard thrust and Nina couldn't resist reaching out to grope them, pulling on Patricia's nipples. For some reason, she saw that as something Patricia would like. She was proven right by the way Patricia threw her head back and started to scream Nina's name.

''Nina, Nina…fuck, Nina!''

Then came a voice at the door. ''Nina? It sounds like Patricia's looking for you…''

Before they could do anything, the door was opened and Amber marched through the doorway. She glanced at Patricia's side of the room. When she couldn't find her, she turned and spotted the two of them on Nina's bed in a very uncompromising position. Amber's face was blank. She didn't stay a word before turning back to the door. ''You two need some alone time, say no more.''

Nina and Patricia were speechless as they watched Amber leave the room and close the door behind her as if she didn't just see two of her friends fucking each other's brains out.

''Should we keep going?'' Nina asked.

''Yeah, though the mood has been ruined somewhat.''

Nina didn't feel the same way, but she had an idea of how to get Patricia back into feeling horny again. She leaned down and latched her lips onto Patricia's left breast, sucking on it and swirling her tongue around the hard nipple. She started to thrust her hips again, driving her cock in and out of Patricia's pussy at a steadily growing pace. Patricia moaned and arched her back, pushing her chest against Nina's face. She could feel herself gushing around Nina's thick length. It didn't take long for her to get back into the moment.

The door opened once more and Amber poked her head inside. ''Do you want me to pick you up some condoms?''

''Get out!'' Patricia barked. She grabbed one of her pillows and threw it towards the door. While she missed by a great distance, the message was clear.

''Alright, but don't blame me if next year we have little Sibunas running around.'' Amber sighed before leaving and closing the door.

Patricia wasn't going to let this interruption ruin her fun. She put her hands around Nina's head and pushed her face into her cleavage. ''Don't stop fucking me!''

Nina mumbled something in response, but Patricia didn't quite understand her. But she understood what Nina meant as she started to fuck her harder and faster. One of Nina's hands reached underneath Patricia's leg, holding it up as she began to slam into Patricia's pussy with greater force. Patricia's gasps soon turned into full-on screams of pleasure. The only way Nina could keep her quiet was by lifting her head and pressing her lips against Patricia's, shoving her tongue in her mouth as well. Patricia was at the peak of ecstasy. Before she even realized what was happening, Patricia experienced the best orgasm of her young life. Her whole body trembled and shook.

Her climax was so intense that Nina stopped what she was doing and pulled out, afraid that she had hurt Patricia. ''Are you okay?''

Patricia laughed tiredly. ''Holy shit…that was crazy good!''

''It was?''

''Yeah,'' Patricia smiled seductively. ''Don't think this is over. I want you to cum inside of me.''

Nina's heart stopped and her cock pulsed in response. She almost jumped on Patricia to continue however a thought suddenly crossed her mind. ''I don't have a condom!''

Patricia groaned and threw her head back down on the bed. ''Damn it, Amber.''

''She's right, I don't want little Sibunas.''

''I know, I know,'' Patricia sat up and tried to think of what to do. She was about to suggest that Nina just pull out when she was ready and give her another facial. However, another idea crossed her mind. Her smirk returned as she stared at Nina. ''Did you like the pictures of my ass?''

''Uh…yeah?'' Nina answered. She was being honest, but she wasn't sure where Patricia was going with this topic.

Patricia rolled over and then positioned herself on her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder to see Nina's reaction as she presented her ass to her roommate. She didn't need to say anything as she wiggled it at Nina to entice her.

''Are you sure?''

''What do you think?'' Patricia reached behind to lift her skirt up and spread her ass cheek, giving Nina a clear view of her puckered rear entrance.

Nina didn't want to wait any longer. She grabbed her cock and stroked it, using Patricia's juices as lubrication. Just to make sure, Patricia rubbed her pussy, coating her fingers with her wetness. She then took two of her fingers and probed her ass, testing to see how easily she could slip inside. She moaned at the sensation. If two fingers felt this could, she couldn't wait to feel Nina's thick cock taking her from behind.

Once they were doing, Nina moved behind Patricia and pressed her cock between her roommate's thick ass cheeks. Patricia bucked backwards, grinding her ass over the length. Nina moaned at the foreplay, but she couldn't wait any longer. She pushed the tip against Patricia's ass, teasing the entrance. Patricia cried out as she could feel her ass being spread by Nina's girth. The tip alone was making her go wild. She grabbed the other pillow and screamed into it as Nina pushed inside of her.

''Just tell me if you want me to stop…'' Nina said.

''Don't fucking stop!'' Patricia grunted aggressively.

Nina found herself being both frightened and aroused by Patricia's tone. She grabbed Patricia's hips and held onto her. She could feel her shaking as she took Nina's cock in her ass inch by thick inch. Fucking Patricia like this had always been a fantasy of Nina's. But she took her time. She could see that Patricia was still trying to get used to such a huge size being inside of her. Slowly, Nina thrust the full length of her cock inside Patricia's ass and remained there for a moment. She waited until Patricia lifted her head from her pillow and nodded before pulling back. Patricia glanced over her shoulder with a longing look of lust.

Nina settled into a steady rhythm. Below her, Patricia could hear the animalistic grunts that escaped out of Nina's mouth. It turned her on so much. She always imagined her first time with Nina that the other girl would be soft and cautious. While she was to a certain extent, there were elements of a young woman who loved to take charge.

''Fuck me, Nina!'' Patricia moaned. ''Fuck me hard! I can take it!''

Hesitantly, Nina thrust her cock harder and faster. Patricia was also backing her ass into Nina. She wanted more. Nina could see that. So, she gripped Patricia's hips tightly and started to pound into the girl's ass. Her balls slapped Patricia's pussy with every thrust. Nina looked down, staring in awe at the way Patricia's ass swallowed her cock over and over again. Her thick cheeks jiggled with every collision of their bodies. Encouraged by the moans of pleasure from Patricia, Nina reached forward and grabbed a handful of Patricia's hair and pulled back. Surprised at first, Patricia screamed in pleasure and couldn't stop smiling. With her other hand, Nina reached underneath to rub Patricia's clit. She was determined to make the girl cum first.

''Nina…I'm…'' Patricia couldn't even finish her sentence.

Nina felt Patricia's ass tighten around her shaft. She rammed her cock as hard and as fast as she could. Her hand rubbed Patricia's pussy, moving in circular motions until she could feel Patricia's juices spray onto her fingers.

''Look at that,'' Nina growled and leaned forward to nibble Patricia's earlobe. ''You're a squirter too.''

Patricia groaned and came hard, both from Nina's powerful fucking and from the way she whispered those words into her ear. Nina held onto Patricia and let out one final cry as she emptied her load inside of Patricia's ass. Patricia nearly passed out as she could feel Nina gushing inside of her, filling her completely.

It was too much for Patricia. Her arms gave up and she collapsed onto the bed with Nina falling right on top of her. While she lay on top of her, Nina kept thrusting until her cock became flaccid and she was able to slip out of Patricia's ass. She glanced down to see her cum oozing out of Patricia's ass and down her legs. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around the exhausted Patricia and held onto her in a comforting embrace.

''Is this okay?'' she asked.

Patricia hummed and snuggled up to Nina. ''As long as you don't tell anyone about this.''

''What? You're fine with being a squirter but can't admit that you're a cuddler?'' Nina probed sarcastically.

''I didn't squirt.''

Nina's brow creased. ''I felt it. I literally have the evidence on my fingers.''

Patricia grabbed Nina's hand and then brought it up so that she could lick her roommate's fingers clean. Nina watched on slack-jawed as Patricia sucked up juices off of Nina's fingers before grinning at her. ''I don't see any evidence.''

Nina smiled and then moved closer to kiss Patricia on the lips. ''I'll just have to prove it next time.''

As they rested in bed together, Nina thought about how the day started with her gawking at pictures of Patricia in lingerie, now she was here cuddling with her half-naked. The cuddling was so much better.

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! DID YOU ENJOY THIS LITTLE STORY BETWEEN NINA AND PATRICIA. I STILL REMEMBER WHEN HOUSE OF ANUBIS FIRST CAME ON TV AND I WAS HOOKED WATCHING THE EPISODES ALL THE WAY TO THE END AND HOPING THAT NINA AND PATRICIA WOULD GET TOGETHER. I STILL LOVE THE SHOW. THE MYSTERY AND THE MUSIC ARE CHEF'S KISS. THIS WAS A LOT OF FUN TO WRITE AND I ALSO HOPE THAT IT WAS FUN FOR YOU READING IT. DON'T BE AFRAID TO COMMENT AND REVIEW, I ALWAYS LOVE TO HEAR WHAT PEOPLE THINK. IF YOU'RE NEW TO MY WRITING, I HAVE A LIST ON MY PROFILE WITH A SCHEDULE FOR OTHER STORIES I'M PLANNING IF YOU ARE INTERESTED. I ALSO HAVE A POLL ON MY FANFICDOTNET PROFILE TO VOTE FOR FUTURE STORIES. THANK YOU FOR READING. YOU ARE AMAZING. STAY SAFE. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


End file.
